Un modelo de amor
by Abdel Navarrete
Summary: Historia centrada en Leni Loud hace 5 años atras hasta conocer a un chico ue cambio su vida. Nos habla de todo lo que tuvo ue pasar para ser la chica dulce y tierna que es asi como la travesia de ayudar a una pareja a juntarse debido a que es un ejemplo a seguir en el amor verdadero. Historia en el mismo universo que Por Amar a un Loud


**Leni Loud un modelo de amor**

_Leni Loud es la persona más linda que jamás se allá conocido en la tierra, pero ha sufrido como cualquier persona. Pero su amor por ayudar a los demás la llevara al éxito cuando un amigo le pide ayuda así como una antigua rival le piden ayuda para estar juntos, ya que para ellos Leni es un ejemplo a seguir, un modelo de amor._

Esta historia comienza en royal Woods 6 años atrás del presente en la escuela primaria local, era un día soleado normal, como cualquier otro, en el patio escolar una niña rubia de un cabello largo jugaba el avioncito con otras niñas de su clase mientras aventó la piedra tan lejos la niña tuvo que salir corriendo por la piedra hasta seguir el área de las plantas donde al levantar la piedra ve una mariposa monarca aquel insecto como cualquier otro sus alas son de color naranja con líneas negras, alas grande y unas antenas muy largas.

La niña se había asombrado de semejante belleza después de haber sido una oruga pasar como un capullo para después meta formarse en una hermosa mariposa que extendía sus alas aleteando hacia arriba.

-Leni rápido trae la piedra. Gritaba una de las niñas.

Resultaba ser Leni Loud la segunda hija de la familia Loud la número 2 de 8 hijos.

-He chica vieron eso, la mariposa estaba detenida en una flor.

Esta succionaba todo los nutrientes. las chicas se quedaban viendo a la hermosa mariposa.

-Veo que a las niñas también les gusta jugar con los insectos. Decía un chico con una voz algo burlona

-Debe de ser porque ambas son igual de desagradable.

-Cállate Trevor que ustedes los niños aún son más. No como esta bonita mariposa. Respondía una de las chicas.

-Las mariposas son bonitas y delicadas.

-Son para niñas. Saben prefiero más a las arañas son más aterradores e incluso se comen a las mariposas y otros insectos. Ellos son los mejores insectos.

-Chica 2: las arañas son arácnidos. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Yo no. respondía Leni con sinceridad.

-Tu porque eres una tonta.

El chico se acercaba a ella y la empujaba al campo de flores donde la mariposa salía volando pero otro chico le intento dar un manotazo provocando que Leni se levantara y lo recibiera de parte de ella. La niña estaba tumbada pero veía que la mariposa estaba en el suelo.

-Se parece a una hormiga e igual que ellas la quemare.

En eso el chico saca su lupa para que con los rayos del sol empezará a quemar al insecto volador. Leni quería evitarlo pero es jalada de su cabello.

-Sabes qué bonito cabello tienes. Este se lo empezó agarrar con fuerza, mientras el chico calentaba al insecto una patada recibió.

-Dejen a mi hermana maldito mocosos. Era Lori Loud la mayor de las Loud con 11 años su último de primaria.

En eso un chico se pone enfrente del abusivo.

-Tu ponte contra un hombre. Era un niño pequeño con un distinguido color blanco y unos dientes de formatee conoce usando una playera naranja.

-Mocoso no te metas.

Leni estaba atrás de su hermano siendo protegida por tratando de levantar mientras que una de sus hermanas la ayudo, era luna quien la chica usaba una tiara morena ropa limpia algo dulce.

-Estas bien hermana. Se escuchaba preocupada.

La chica le sonreía a su hermana para que no se preocupara. Mientras que una segunda la ayudaba esta tenía 2 coletas vestía un vestido naranja e igual que el de pelo blanco tenía un par de dientes grandes.

Mientras que el chico defendía a su hermana el abusivo le daba semejante paliza hasta que de la nada una pelota de béisbol salió para darle al abusivo directo al ojo, la chica que la había lanzado era una niña de cabellera castaño con una manopla.

-Tu maldita marimacho.

-Disculpa estúpido nadie molesta a mis hermanas y golpea a mi hermano solo yo puedo hacerlo. Decía la mayor quien ya había acabado con los otros 2 provocando que el chico se fuera por el susto.

-Leni no debiste proteger a ese insecto literalmente es una mariposa. Regañaba la mayor a su hermana.

-Es que no iba a permitir que la lastimara son tan indefensas.

-Si pero permitiste que Lincoln fuera lastimado.

En eso la chica ve a su hermano quien estaba siendo atendida por sus hermanas mayores luan y luna. Mientras que Lynn solo ve a su hermana con ojos de furia.

-Le diré a mama que Lincoln te defendió no puede ser que no te puedas cuidar sola. Reclamaba la deportista.

-Nadie dirá nada. Contestaba Lori.

Todas: ¿Qué?

-Pero si lastimo a nuestros hermanos. Molesta decía Luna

Lori: Si por eso como castigo de Lincoln por defender a Leni con un chico mayor diremos que se lastimo por andar distraído. Mientras que Leni cuidara de él, por no saber defenderse. ¿¡Quedó claro?!

Todos: Si

Lori supuso que estarían de acuerdo conmigo.

Al cabo de unas horas en la casa Loud Leni estaba cambiándose mientras que su mama pasaba por ahí viéndola que se había hecho un raspón.

-Leni Loud. Te volviste a caer.

La chica no quería mentirle a su mama pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Si yo, bueno yo caminaba con los ojos cerrado y me tropecé.

-Debes tener cuidado hija. Te pudiste haber lastimado.

-Estoy bien mama, tú también no deberías haber mucho esfuerzo en unos meses tendrás a mis hermanitas. Agarraba la pansa de la mama.

-Si pero tenerlas es mucho esfuerzo creo que hare lo mismo que tu deberías hacer leer un libro. Bueno lo hare en los próximos embarazos lo prometo.

La mama se retira mientras que la pequeña rubia continuaba cambiando, por intención empezó a leer sobre las mariposas aunque poco a poco perdona el interés solo miraba a la ventana como enfrente de su habitación sus hermanas jugaban con su hermano que se había lastimado, agarro un libro de cocina para preparar sopa la cual se la prepararía a su hermano.

Acabando ese curso de clases todos los de salón de clases se habían sorprendido que Leni Loud la chica menos inteligente pasó de año para cursar su último año de primaria. Pero eso solo dio a burlar e insulto de parte de los compañeros asegurando que es una tonta buena para nada, e incluso se iban con insultos más agresivos como idiota lo cual eso hacia triste a la rubia, los niños se la pasaban a juzgarla por caminar con los ojos cerrados, como vestida o hablaba.

Un día como cualquier otro estaba sentada en un banco viendo a una mariposa desde aquel día se había enamorado de las mariposas pero como el amor que es sentimiento de seguridad también hay miedo inseguridad, temor y otras emociones cuando estas rodeado de algo que es un peligro. Para algunos es la oscuridad pero para ella eran las arañas, temía a los arácnidos animales característicos de 8 patas que son confundidos con insectos. La niña rubia temía por esas criaturas. Temor como sentía por sus abusadores se sentía una mariposa como si fuera atrapada por una telaraña.

Mas en especial por un chico que este siempre abusaba de ella psicológica o física, las bromas eran pesadas; basura en su mochila/casillero, como de mascar en su cabello, cuadernos rayado e incluso sus agresiones como jalón de cabello. Ese día en específico la chica al ver la mariposa empezaba a escuchar como la insultaban

-Miren ahí está la niña tonta.

-¿Cómo es que logro pasar de año?

-No sabe lo tonto que es ella.

-Siempre la veo caminando con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí que es una boba.

Leni escuchaba esos insulto la chica se paralizaba debido a que no le gustaba discutir por el miedo no podía defenderse. Más que negar los insulto de los niños.

-No, no soy tonta. Decía sollozaba antes de soltar lágrimas de tristeza.

-Si lo eres. Eres una tonta pero tan siquiera tienes bonito cabello. Un chico le jalaba el cabello tratando de arrancárselo.

-No por favor suéltame. Suplicaba la niña entrando en llanto.

-O si no que llamaras a tu hermana Lori. Se reía el chico mientras jalaba a un más el cabello.

-No eso no pasara ella ya no está aquí. Se burlaba una chica.

Chica 2: Estas sola niña tonta. Muchos niños dicen que eres la más bonita pero no eres más que una cabeza hueca.

Todos: Jajajajaja. Las 2 chicas los 2 chicos solo veían mientras que un niño de cabello esponjoso maltrataba a la pequeña Leni.

-Ya déjenla. Interrumpía Lincoln quien empujaba al niño para ponerse enfrente de su hermana mayor.

-Así que este enano te salvara bueno veamos que hace tu héroe el chico se acercaba para golpear al niño rápidamente el menor sufrió una golpiza departe del niño de 11 años.

Chico 1: Trevor ya déjalo.

Chico 2: Te metiste con un bebe míralo llorando en el suelo, el pobre está sangrando. De la tremenda paliza que le diste

Trevor: Eso aprenderá me tiene arto que siempre intenta defender a la tonta de rubiecita. Espero que hoy aprendas lo que le pasa a los niños que se meten en asuntos que no les importa.

-Ella e, ella es mi hermana. Susurraba un Lincoln tirado en el suelo todo herido que apenas podía balbucear.

-Creo que escuche mal. Acabas de decir que querías más. Sonreía el chico que planeaba en continuar a golpearlo.

-No ya basta. Gritaba Leni llorando por no poder defenderse ni a su hermano mayoría.

En ese momento sonaba una campana indicando el fin del recreo.

-Te salvo la campana mocosa pero a ti no te será fácil. El chico sacaba unas tijeras en que sostuvo a la chica para arrancarle un mechón.

El pequeño abusador solo sonreía al ver al albino tirado en el suelo mientras que la rubia llorando y abrazando a su hermano menor el niño empezaba a oler el cabello que había arrancado.

-Shhhhh que cabello tan lindo huele tan rico.

-Esa niña será mía. Sonreía mientras apretaba el mechen de la rubia.

Los años pasaron y Leni paso de año, paso a la secundaria dejando a sus hermanas y su hermano en la primaria, pero volvería a estar con Lori.

Después de casi 2 años tratando de encajar Leni había formado un grupo de amigas iguales a ella. Amante de la moda, de los grupos pop de moda donde destacaba chicos que al cantar pareciera que lloraba. Las chicas no eran tan listas se dedicaban más a leer revista ir de compras hacer piyamas todo lo que las niñas de 13 años hacen frecuentemente.

Una noche en la casa de una chica a ella le tocaba organizar la pillamada. Leni le encababa estar con sus amigas, la rubia había dejado de sufrir de insultos cuando entro a secundaria debido a que su cuerpo se empezó a desarrollar lo que llamaba la atención de los chicos provocando que la dejaran de ver como una niña tonta para observarla como la Loud estaba en pleno crecimiento.

Por lo general en esa etapa los chicos se empiezan al ver a una chica guapa en este caso Leni era la más bella de su clase tenía todo el centro de atención al recibir ayuda de parte de los chicos al tratarse sobre varias cosa, ella era ingenua por lo que no sabía que uno que otro lo hacía con la intención de más que simple ayudarla. Aun no conocía lo que es el sufrimiento ni el maltrato para ella todavía la vida era un arcoíris que a veces estaba nublado pero al fija salía el sol.

Entre esa noche de una pillamada Leni junto con las chicas jugaban verdad o reto.

A Leni le había tocado su turno lo que las chicas por interés le preguntaban cuál era el chico que le gustaba ya que estaban interesadas por saber de entre tantos chicos que quieren con ella.

-Pues bien nose.

La chica empezó a contar a cada uno por uno que le gustaba de cada chico. Las chicas poco apoco se desesperaban por no saber la respuesta.

-¡Leni! Di solo uno ya mencionaste a media escuela. Gritaba una de las niñas provocando que todas también se quejaran.

-Como que el que me gusta es Glenn.

-Todas: Aaaaaa debemos decirle.

Chica 1: Amiga él es para ti. Debería ser tu esposo.

Chica 2: si Leni ambos son súper buena onda.

Chica 1: Esta del uno.

Leni: ¡hui! ¿Quieres decir que es pipí?

Las amitas se golpeaban la frente por no entender el vocabulario.

Leni: es qu3 no estamos en la rosa de Guadalupe yo soy sé cómo hablan ustedes.

Chica 1: Pero tiene novio.

Chica 3: Da igual tiene novia no está casado.

Chica 4: Si saben que ando con Cristal Navarrete

Chica 1: Que asco de persona es esa niña.

Chica 2: Olvídalo mejor dinos el porque te gusta.

Leni: Platicaba de las razones por las cuales se sentía atraída por el chico de su edad.

Las semanas habían pasado y aunque Leni no lo podía creer Gleen estaba interesado por ella tanto era el interés que había terminado su relación con su novia. Cristal quien se sentía dolía debido a que no compendia como el chico que lucho por tanto tiempo al cual le había entregado su amor, su primer amor, el muchacho le dio igual y como juguete que se trataba dejo a la chica que le había ofrecido todo para que el la aceptara, para que igual sintiera lo mismo por ella. El como un simple objeto ya usado lo mando a la basura.

El chico como era descripto por las compañeras de su clase era alto bronceado y guapo. La joven pareja empezaba a salir ir al centro comercial, ver películas, comer helado lo que una pareja de 13 años normal haría.

Leni: Ohh Gleen eres un buen chico, me ha estado gustando todo el tiempo que hemos pasado junto. Como que eres el mejor novio que he tenido.

Gleen: Son el primer novio nena.

Leni: O sea es verdad, Jajaja que olvidadiza soy.

Glenn: si bueno, recuerda que hice un gran sacrificio por ti nena.

Leni: ¿Cuál?

Glenn: Veras soy un chico muy apuesto yo soy querido por chicas de mi salón e incluso del grupo de tu hermana Lori quien por cierto esta horrible ya le viste esos lentes y brackes. A que iba. Sí que te elegí a ti la Loud más bonita.

Leni no sabía cómo sentirse por un momento se puso roja por el alago que le había dicho pero en su mente le recorría que insulto a su hermana mayor diciendo que era fea y para así decir que ella es más bonita.

-Gra, gracias Glenn. En shock estaba la chica sin poder pensar con claridad.

-Si nena solo dame un beso.

El chico le tomo la mano para así con fuerza acercarle a los labios de la rubia.

-Gleen no es necesario tanta fuerza por favor me estas apretando muy fuerte la mano.

-Perdón nema no es mi intención es que verte me provocas. Me haces sentir... Bueno

-¿Mariposas en el estómago?

-Si exacto.

-Yo, bueno, yo Glenn yo también siento eso.

La chica se avienta a él para besarlo y durante ese tiempo el chico empezaba a sentir lo que cualquier adolecente de 13 años desea. Poco a poco empezaba a bajar sus manos la izquierda llego a la parte inferior mientras su mano derecho dejo de agarrar sus hombros para también descender tocando los pechos de la chica mientras que la otra aprieta las nalgas. La reacción de la Loud fue algo violenta tratando de empujar al chico.

-No Glenn que intestas hacer.

-Lo siento nena pero tu cuerpo. Apuntando al cuerpo de la chica. Eso me prende.

-Pues apaga ese fuego.

-Es un sentido figurativo.

-No o sea tienes un fuego en tus labios. Deberías usar una pomada para apagarlo. Corres pecto a tus actos apenas somos niños no tienes que pensar en eso todavía.

\- pero muchos me han dicho que es una prueba de amor.

-Mi mama me ha dicho que es mejor esperarse a ser ya grandes con el quien te vaz a casar. Son cosas de adultos.

-Pero ya estamos grande. En eso el chico le pone una mano en su busto.

La reacción de la chica es darle un manotazo para que no insistiera.

-Te dije que no. Ya no insistas.

-Está bien nena juro no volverlo a ver.

En eso abraza a Leni y esta lo corresponde. Con el paso del tiempo Leni se dio cuenta que esos abrazos que le daba su novio eran lo que es colonialmente conocido como arrimadas. No solo el si no que cualquiera que saliera con ella pretendía actuar de asuntos de madurez. Ella sentía como en algunas ocasiones los chicos la veía como un trofeo o un pedazo de carne por quien pelar. Con el único chico que no se sentía de esa forma era con su hermano Lincoln que ella trataba de cuidarlo ayudarlo que se volviera un buen hombre.

Ella creía que por ser el único chico tendrá de 11 hijos siendo el del medio con 5 mayores y 5 menores. Él tenía que agarrar una forma de ser un caballero. Leni de cierta manera le enseñó a hacer atento, limpio, ordenado, paciente ya que ella intentaba ser más tonta para probarlo, ella al ver que era protector se alegraba ya que defendería a cualquier chica que amara, estaba orgullosa de su hermano pero sabía que él tenía mucho todavía que aprender mucho demasiado veía ella el cómo no tratar a las mujeres.

Eso lo vio el Albino atravez de los ojos de su hermana el día que ella supo que el chico que creía sentir el primer amor la estaba usando como un trofeo. El chico presumía el tenerla como novio quien no lo haría más sin embargo la forma en que lo hacía era desagradable que hacia molestar poco a poco a la rubia. La gota que derramo el vaso fue el siguiente motivo.

Cristal una niña que siempre sonreía se alegraba y que por un tiempo tenía una relación con Glass ella no lo sabía pero cuando había entrado al baño de niñas escuchaba como se oían lloriqueos en una de las puertas. La rubia había visto aquel chico con los ojos hinchados con la vara llena de lágrimas.

-¿Oye estas bien? Preguntaba consolante la chica.

Esta se le acercó al verla destrozona puso su mano en la hombros y con la otra saco un pañuelo.

-Toma. Debes limpiarte así no podrán ver tu linda cara, así solo verán las lágrimas y mocos. Tapando tú linda sonrisa

-La chica había aceptado el pañuelo para limpiarse ella en el momento de que iba agradecer a la persona que se detuvo a preguntarle más cuando esta la vio debolada actuó de una forma agresiva.

-¡Tu! La empujo tirándola en el suelo.

-Como te atreves a ser 2 caras conmigo. Me quitaste a mi chico y el descaro de fingir ayudarme

-Yo no trato de fingir nada ni si quiera sé que es la nada para fingirla.

-Si serás tonta. Como es posible que todo el mundo se sienta atraído por ti. Si no tienes ni un seso.

Cristal se molestó al ver la actitud bruta de la chica. La rubia se había parado empezó a retroceder al ver la actitud violeta la chica se había puesto a la defensiva topando con los lavamanos.

-Yo, yo no sabía que eran novios antes.

-Tú sabes. Se nota que Nunca sabes nada. El me termino por no ser como tú. Pero quien quiere ser igual a ti. Eres tonta, torpe, una inútil, caminas con los ojos cerrados, chocas con todo el mundo, no sabes hacer nada, no puedes pasar un examen, te caes cada vez que hacer ejercicio. ¡_¡Eres, eres una pendeja!_

Cristal empezó a hablar en español lo que la rubia no entendía el último comentario dicho por la chica ya que lo había dicho en español y ella no entendía. Mas sin embargo solo comprendió que era una grosería una mala palabra que de cierto modo la lastimo sentimental mente hablando.

-Yo, yo, no hice nada malo solo le dije que si me gustaba y quería que fuera mi novio.

Ella era la que empezaba a llorar en esos momentos. Se escuchaba oír alguien entrar la puerta.

-¿Que le haces a mi amiga? Gritaba una amiga de Leni que se acercaba para abrazarla.

-Solo le dije sus verdades. Respondía indiferente Cristal.

-Nadie le hace eso a mi amiga.

La chica se ponía en guardia para pelear. Pero ahora estaba siendo superada por que entraron las demás amigas de cristal esa chica estaba siendo superada de 1 por 5. La chica fue inteligente y se llevó a su amiga tratando de evitar pleitos que sabía que no podía ganar.

No fue sino que días después Lori había luchado con esas chicas destrozando a todas e incluido Glass que de paso le dio un estate quieto por querer aprovecharse de Leni e intentar regresar con Cristal ya que se había dado cuenta que al parecer no era muy inteligente no se dejaría manosear fácilmente.

Glass al recibir la paliza tuvo que irse de la ciudad para más nunca volver aquel pueblo pequeño llamado Royal Woods por un lado en el fondo Leni se había alegrado que ya no mas volvería a ver aquel chico. Al tener una mala experiencia con los chicos lo hizo no volver a salir seriamente con alguno hasta encontrar el indicado. Pero por otro lado una chica solo se llenó de odio al perder si primer amor, desenado todo el odio a la chica rubia.

**Un par de años después**

2015

Los años habían pasado ahora Leni era una señorita de 15 años estando a punto de llegar a los 16 conocido como una etapa maravillosa para las chicas. Ella formaba parte de un grupo de chicos que se podía decir eran los más populares. Pero a veces se sentía excluida ya que aunque para muchos era la más bonita se sentía como la más torpe o incluso la menos atractiva, pero la realidad eran otra ya que los chicos solo sentían interés por su cuerpo aunque para sorpresa de muchos no era tan fácil de conquistas suponiendo de que pasaras la primera cita, si era de su agrado tenía otros niveles que pasar como la hermana mandona, e inclusos sus otras 8 hermanas menores como su hermano para ella su príncipe y caballero blanco.

Su secundaria la paso muy difícil en cuestión académica ella conocía a muchas chicas de su gusto que compartían su hobby r incluso su sueño la de ser una reconocida modista diseñadora de rodo tipo de ropa tanto para hombre como mujeres.

Pero tiene un sueño único lo que es llamado el sueño dorado. Realizarle el vestido de novia a la futura esposa de su hermano Lincoln, junto con el de su propio vestido cuando conociera el chico con el que se casaría soñaba con una boda única como cualquier mujer donde iban sus seres amados viene lo hermosa que lucirá, aunque ella prefería hacer sentir bien a la gente.

Pero hacerla sentir bien a las demás personas los ayudaba dando concejos de moda o vestimenta para que se pudieran sentir mejor al verse en el espejo. Ella siempre cuando se acercaba a pedir un favor lo hacia con una voz dulce agarrando su hombro con la palma de su mano mientras que sostenía para pedir el favor con la palabra mágica "por favor ", para después un gracia y una sonrisa que valdría un millón de dólares.

En ese verano del 2015 los chicos tenían pensado en ir a acampar todos juntos.

-Vayamos chicos mi papa me presto su caballa 3n el bosque tendremos la oportunidad de una semana todos juntos.

Decía la hija del director Verónica que con su novio ambos estaban urgidos de poder practicar relaciones sexuales.

-Ándale Leni, estará bien que todos vayamos, así podremos estrenarnos todos juntos.

-No lo sé chicos, no está bien tener relaciones tan temprano.

-Por favor Leni tu familia son 11 hijos cuanto sexo no habrán tenido tus papas. Recalcaba uno de los chicos.

-Ellos sostuvieron al estar casados. Respondía la rubia algo molesta.

-Además no tengo pareja.

-No te apures amiga hay muchos chicos que quieran tener tu cuerpo para ellos. O incluso compartirlo.

En eso Leni se había asqueado por imaginarse acostarse con cualquiera. .

-Prefiero a esperarme no quiero estar embarazada.

-Tus papas seria 2 un casi de 2 caras ya que parecen católicos por no usar anticonceptivos y esperarse al matrimonio.

-Suficiente (decía en su mente) ya me acorde pasare el verano con mis familia después iremos a acampar pero será con ellos le pido una disculpa. Me iré al centro comercial con mis hermanas, Adiós.

Leni se retiraba algo molesta pero preocupada por sus supuestos amigos.

¿Creen que debería estar con nosotros ella? Preguntaba Verónica

-Es algo torpe, no debería estar con nosotros.

-Es de las más bonita solo opaca a las demás.

-Yo la quiero llevar a la casa. Es lo único que permito que se esté con nosotros.

-Sí, respeto al hombre que se lleve a esa chica a la cama.

La Chica estaba atrás de ellos ya que había regresado a entregarles una pulsera de amistad que había hecho días atrás. Pero ella se sentía mal debido a que no era correcto espiar en conversaciones anejas, decidió irse y prepararse para su verano.

El verano del 2015 comenzaba bien como cualquier día en la casa Loud Leni se alistaba para verse más hermosa tomando horas en el baño para alistarse sintiéndose mejor al verse bonita. Pero también le interesaba que la vieran bonita en el interior. Cuando no tenía planes como salir con sus hermanos ya siendo ir al centro comercial, a la piscina pública o viajes siendo lo más posible acampar.

Decidía ir con sus amigos desgraciadamente para ella los chicos se fueron a esa cabaña, por lo que no tendría amigos con quien estar más que su familia. Cuando estaba sola le gustaba hacer ropa tanto para ella o para uno de sus hermanos, cuando necesitaba ayuda acudía a su hermano el albino siendo quien lo podría ayudar para su suerte ella su diseñadora personal. Todo el verano paso gran parte durante cada día cuidando a su pequeñas hermanas en especial a la pequeña Lily la jura integrante de la familia Loud, quien Leni se emocionada por tener otra chica. La que la empezó a diseñarle ropa para una recién nacida., Durante todo el verano necesitaba estar con su mama por lo que no se podía alejar debido a que el día que nació fue el mismo día del campamento. Por lo que tuvieron que salir hasta el hospital más cercano.

Ese día Leni hablaba con un Lori sobre un tema en específico.

-Y si Lori como que esa es la historia.

-Ya veo así que por eso estaban acampando.

-Si además, me dijeron que querían hacer una orina.

-¡Orgia! Leni sabes lo que significa.

-No, no entiendo para que querrán hacer muestra de orina.

-Leni entiende orgia, es sexo grupal literalmente iban a tener sexo entre todos.

Leni había entendido la gravedad del asurco por lo que se asqueo pero no sabía que pensar y si aún los consideraba sus amigos.

Todo empezó aquella mañana por lo general Lily gritaba iniciando el día. Sin embargo, la ocasión era diferente Leni se había quedado a dormir con su pequeña hermana, la familia Loud se había endulzado de tanta hermosura viendo a la segunda hermana mayor con la más pequeña.

\- Lo que hago es tener la oportunidad de cuidarla y llevarla en su primer día de parque.

La familia había ido para ver la primera visita de Lily al parque al termino del paseo era hora de irse pero al estar ahí las gemelas se querían quedar a jugar otras de las hermanas tenían actividades, dejando a Leni y a Lincoln para cuidarlas pero como un bonus estaría la bebe. Quien se había acarrado cariño a sus hermanos mayores aun las con la modista, la pequeña bebe se había percatado a la chica de 15 años.

Esa tarde Lincoln jugaba a una fiesta de té con sus hermanas gemelas donde él era un sapo mayordomo que al ser besado por su hermana se volvería príncipe.

-Al menos no estoy fingiendo o usando un traje de ardilla. No me gustan para nada las ardillas. Recalcaba Lincoln por jugar con sus hermanas.

-Niñas donde se fue Leni.

-Estaba con Lily cuidándola por ahí. No hables sapo mayordomo. Como es posible alguien tan corriente se dirige a mi lola Loud.

-Debe estar por ahí Lincoln, Leni se fue al baño.

-Entonces, ¿Dejo a Lily sola? Voy a buscarla le avisare a Clyde el venia para acá.

Mientras que eso ocurrían, Leni terminaba de ir al baño estaba leyendo una conversación de un grupo de sus amigos.

"Chicos hoy en la noche en casa de Mabel. Nos vemos a las 7 para seguir con la fiesta ya que el verano no termina"

Leni se había emocionado ya que deseaba ir a la fiesta con sus amigos, ella quería verlo por lo que decidiría hacer pasteles para todo. Al lapso del baño hasta con sus hermanos veía un chico de sudadera roja sentado en una banca el chico tenía una botella de agua en sus manos y un balón de futbol entre sus pies, mientras veía a una bebe.

-¡Hala! se parece a Lilly. Esa bebe, pero debe estar con Lincoln por si acoso iré a ver.

Leni había ido a ver que Lincoln tenia a Lily, pero le comento que estaba con un chico que acababa de jugar futbol, que se le escapó de las manos, pero el chico muy tan amable y se llevó tan bien con la bebe de unos 6 meses que sonreía al verlo.

Los 5 Louds regresando a su casa, para poder descansar después de un día del parque. Al llegar a su casa, esa vieja casa que todos los días siempre hay ruidos nuca hay tranquilidad, los ruidos están por todo los minutos en cada hora de todos los días del año.

Mientras que Lincoln había ido al baño Leni fue a dejar a Lily en su cuna, lo cual Leni le hace un pregunta a su hermana crees que las bebe sueña, Luna no supo contestar pero solo vio a sus 2 hermanas y decidió irse a ver su concierto no sin antes tener conciencia de que lo escucharía en volumen más bajo.

Leni regresaba a su cuarto caminando con los ojos cerrados pero en ese momento le llego el pensamiento del chico.

**Recuerdo**

-_Uff no la libraba que bueno que fui al baño, bueno de vuelta con mis hermanos, y disfrutar el verano. _

_Caminando en el parque Leni volteo a donde estaba un chico con una bebe._

_Pensamiento de Leni: ósea como que ella se parece a Lily, es idéntica, aunque el chico no se parece a ella, y su forma de vestir es de un deportista pero esa sudadera y ese pantalón los oscuros son fuertes, si, tiene un sentido de la moda normal. Bueno para hacer ejercicio aunque los tenis negros, le vendrían rojos/blanco, le diré algo, o baya está hablando con la bebe me imagino que le dirá algo para estar con esa sonrisa, lo dejare pasar, tengo que ir con mis hermanos. Ósea y ellos donde están, Leni llego donde estaban Lynn y Lana peleando el lodo, chicas ese lodo no es el indicado para la cara. _

_En eso recibe un Mensaje de su mama que ya se viniera para la casa, Leni avisos a sus 2 hermanas y preguntando por linky se fue a buscarlo al albino y la bebe. Donde casualmente vio al chico de rojo entregándole a la bebe a su hermano, él se levando y se retiró, lo cual fue con su hermano para decir lo que pensaba de la bebe. Tras la plática Leni, vio el balón lo agarro pensando en el mucho y que hará con él, dejándolo cuando llego a su casa. _

_-Qué joven tan mas peculiar, Lily también se quedó con el pensamiento del mexicano. Nos encontramos en el 2017 ese chico latino llega a la casa Loud tocando la puerta, lo abre el hermano Loud saludando se con un saludo de hermano sonriente los 2 chicos._

-Bueno lo importante es que iré a la fiesta con las chicas. Tal vez lo vea en la fiesta además no conozco a todos los chicos de la ciudad, aunque la mayoría me han invitado a salir, pero Jajaja son simpáticos.

El sueño de Leni es tener un novio con el cual poner estar hablando varias con él, hacerle ropa para probarla y pueda modelar para ella, que la protege y la ame por todas sus cualidades,

Leni en la tarde estaba en su cuarto alistándose para la tiesta

-Lori necesito tu opinión, cual vestido esta mejor. Comentaba mientras sostenía 2 vestidos que a simple vista eran similares.

-Leni, literalmente es el mismo vestido.

-No veras este (señalando a su derecha) tiene el escote más señalado. Mientras que este (vestido de su izquierda) esta 5 cm más largo de la parte trasera.

-Mejor qué opinas de este. Agarraba una blusa de color roja

\- Pienso que el rojo no se me ve bien, pero bueno tú eres la hermana mayor.

**En la fiesta**

Leni había llegado a la fiesta fon unos pastelitos para sus amigos entro a la casan debido a que por la que tocaba no la atendían. Era una pequeña fiesta con 12 chicos pero la música estaba en un alto volumen empezando a consumir alcohol lo que hizo que Leni empezara a dudar de cómo se podría poner la situación, con toda amabilidad saludaba a sus amigos.

-Hola chicos, al fin los logro ver, traje pastelitos para todos.

-Leni, no deberías estar aquí. Nadie te invito.

-Chicos pero estoy en el grupo además dijeron que todos y soy parte del todo.

En eso un chico le enseña su celular donde en esos momentos esa conversación había sido eliminada como miembro.

-O vale, pero aun así me puedo quedar en la fiesta, ya que somos amigos.

Chico 1: Niña no quisiste ir a acampanar con nosotros, no quisiste que alguien te quitara tu virginidad, comentaste sobre nuestra orgia. Ya no eres parte de este club.

Leni: Pero, pero hare lo que sea, bueno mientras este en mi alcancé.

Chica 1: Toma este vaso con alcohol, para que te unas con nosotros.

Leni: Bueno una no creo que pase nada.

**Unas horas antes**

-Cristal, sal de ahí, necesito usar el baño. Gritaba Nate quien necesitaba ocuparlo.

-Aun no estoy lista.

-Llevas 2 horas metida ¿Qué tanto haces?

En eso se abre la puerta donde cristal vestía de una blusa negra con una chaqueta de mezclilla con pantalón que había juego y un cabello recogido.

-Ahí está el baño úsalo.

En eso Nate corre para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras que la madre de los chicos se acerca.

-Cristal hija, no crees que deberías invitar a Isaac, para que empiece a conocer los muchachos de tu clase.

-Fui al ático a invitarlo, pero estaba en una llamada con un tal Loscher. No quise interrumpirlo. Además será mejor que inicie el lunes a conocer la gente. En lo personal pienso que no se llevaría bien, dijo hasta ahora nos ha agradado, pero llego cansado de jugar en el parque.

-Ya veo, pero necesita amigos, gente con quien estar. Además ambos tienen la misma edad.

-Lose, tal vez le presente a una de mis amigas, o este con el grupito raro de los inadaptados. Lo que si se es que ter agradezco por llevarme a la fiesta.

En eso sale Nate quien daba un suspiro de alegría pues había vaciado su vejiga.

-Gracias al creador, que bien, solté mas de 3 litros. Decía el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Eres un asqueroso. Repudiaba cristal.

-Hijo tu no iras a la fiesta.

-No madre, no quiero estar con esa gente, me producen asco los adolescentes de mi edad.

-Lo dices porque no tienes amigos.

-Como no, tengo a Bobby, aunque desde que ha salido con Lori pues ya nada es como antes. Además mañana papa y yo tenemos que trabajar. Desde que no está Evaristo yo me hecho cargo de algunas responsabilidades.

-Claro el hermano mayor.

-Él era sobreprotector contigo, pero llego a un punto extremo, la verdad es raro hablar de él.

-En efecto, pero es nuestro hermano, quiero creerlo. Decía cristal con la duda sobre su hermano mayor.

-Sabias que Isaac es un mes más joven que tú, eso quiere decir que tu eres la mayor. Decía Nate viendo a su hermana

-¿Enserio?

Cristal siempre quiso tener un hermano o hermana menor, para que ella pudiera ser la mayor, para protegerlo. Desde ese día se prometió de cuidar a Isaac como si un hermano se tratara.

En eso ella recibe un mensaje

"Amiga ven ya, Leni Loud esta borracha y créeme que varios chicos se la van a coger. Te puedes ir a vengar, ven ya".

-Lo siento mami me tengo que ir.

La chica le dio un beso a su madre mientras bajaba las escaleras se despidió a distancia de su hermano. Quien dio un suspiro.

-Bueno iré a ver a mi invitado.

El chico subió al ático para ver a su joven primo dormido con una sudadera roja que usaba como cobija.

-Creo que Cristal tiene razón, pero, espero que puedas ser mi amigo.

La chica de pelo negro subió al carro de sus amigas para dirigirse a la misma fiesta que estaba Leni Loud

**En la mañana siguiente**

Lori estaba tomando una taza de café mientras que Leni tenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

-Lori te quiero agradecer por lo de anoche.

-No tienes que, soy tu hermana mayor, no puedo permitir que cualquier idiota se aproveche de ti. Pero tú también no debiste hacer esa tontería.

-Pero Lori no estaba tan borracha.

-Leni literalmente agarraste unas naranjas creyendo que eran las bolas de dragón.

**Ayer**

_Leni estaba algo hervía donde la fiesta estaba en su punto máximo Lori junto con Bobby había ido a recogerla para evitar que le hicieran algo. Viendo a su hermana algo borracha._

_-Tranquilos chicos yo sé cómo traer más alcohol._

_En eso agarra 7 naranjas tirándolas en el suelo._

_-Sal de ahí shenlog y cúmplenos nuestro deseo._

_En eso Leni se puso en el suelo vomitando mientras que otros chicos se le acercaba para darle algo que se conoce como arrimón pero Lori empujo aquellos chicos donde agarro de la mano a su herma mientras que esta seguía borracha._

_-Tranquila Leni, sé que quieren ver las bragas de Leni así que Leni enseñara a Leni las bragas de Leni._

_En eso se levanta el vestido donde todos los de la fiesta alcanzaron ver los calzones._

-Tienes razón Lori Leni actuó muy tonta.

Lori: Esa eres tu Leni.

-Yo soy Leni, mucho gusto.

La chica solo dio un gran suspiro. En eso Aparece la pequeña lisa.

-Ya te hice el favor de bloquear por todo el mundo aqueo video de nuestra hermana consumiendo productos orgánicos con terminación OH o de nomenclatura ol.

-Excelente lisa. Te gustaría como recompensar ir algún lado. Ahora que tengo licencia los podre llevarla a donde quiera. Pero tendrán que cumplir con mis exigencias.

Lisa: por esta ocasión aceptaré tu propuesta. De igual modo te pido que me lleves al museo de historia natural, habrá una exposición de ¨La datación por carbono¨

-Excelente espero que las demás cooperen como tú.

Esa tarde Leni había recibido visitas.

-Hola chicas vienen a burlarse de mí.

Jackie: No de eso nada Leni.

Mande: De hecho nosotras venimos a pedirte perdón. Tenías razón.

Jackie: No fue correcto ir acampar con ellos. Los chicos solo quieren sexo.

Leni: Así que las 2...

Mande: Yo si ella no. Me di cuenta que este cabron solo me quería por mi cuerpo. La chica empezaba a llorar.

Jackie afortunadamente entendí y vi lo que le paso a ella decidí no hacerlo

Leni abrazo a sus amigas

-O chicas yo entiendo, se debió sentir muy mal, pero todo estará bien, yo estaré con ustedes.

Jackie/Mande: Gracias Leni

En eso todas se abrazan formando una nueva amistad.

-Pasen chicas vamos a ver "ellos o nosotros".

En otra casa, Cristal estaba viendo junto con sus amigas el video que le tomaron a Leni. Pero en un segundo fue borrado de todo el internet, estas se empezaron cuestionar como pudo haber sido borrado. Pero cambiaron de tema, el cómo es el primo de Isaac, si es algo apuesto. A que la chico no supo contestar. Pero algo que no le agrado de esos comentarios fue que una de las "amigas" dijo que se enamoraba de Leni, como cualquier chico de la clase. A lo que la joven Navarrete le aventó una botella de soda por el coraje argumentado que eso no pasaría.

Esas chicas también tenían el odio hacia la rubia por lo que su odio hacia ella las movía.

Llegaba a su casa pero veía como 3 chicos eran golpeados mientras que eran dejados en el suelo por otra bola de chicos, ella reconoció a uno de ellos, el solo estaba observando y riéndose de ellos, su compresora era gruesa muy ancho y algo chaparro.

La chica paso de largo dejando a los chicos en el suelo; un moreno, una pelirroja y un castaño algo afeminado para ser recogido por un chico de sudadera roja. En la que más tarde hablo con Chaz un chico de su clase que es amigo de los tipis que golpearon.

-Hola Chaz. Oye vi a tus amigos tirados en el suelo.

-Buenas noches señorita Leni, es un placer que me hable, si efectivamente esos chicos son mis amigos, les dieron una tremenda paliza, pero bueno que se le puede hacer. Además ya los estoy atendido. No tiene que preocuparse.

-Gracias por decirme, es que enserio me preocupe pero tenía que irme. Es una lástima que tus amigos pasen por esto.

-Solo pasan por esto cuando Chaz no está (…)

Lo que sigue fue un comentario largo hablando Chaz de sí mismo como tercera persona que fue un texto muy largo que Leni no pudo terminar de leer por flojera, pero a ella le importaba que estaba siendo atendidos. Aunque era mentira pues el chico de sudadera roja los encontró tirados y los llevo a la casa de Chaz para atenderlo.

Esa noche Leni descubrió que las cosas con aquellos "amigos" no iba a ser como antes, pero no se animó al contrario eso la preparo para ser más social y empezar hablarle a más chicas de su clase.

Un lunes muy importante había llegado el regreso a clases.

En la casa Loud el chico albino sufría porque tenía que esperar a una de sus hermanas en el baño pero las otras 8 en una fila muy larga. Mientras que ella se bañaba el muchacho se afeitaba, mientras que ella se secaba el cabello el chico se secaba la cara y se cepillaba los dientes, mientras que ella se cepillaba 34 veces el pelo. Lori gritando que ella los llevara ya que papa se fueron juntos al trabajo, y mama se quedara a cuidar a Lily, Lori empezó a pitar a su hermana para que pudiera salir, pero ella toda alegre sale con su vestido casual y sus gafas negras el primer día de clases.

-Lori vamos ya chicos….

El primer día de clase ella iba motivada como cualquier día normal caminando por los pasillos había que de un momento una puerta de un casillero el golpe en la cara haciéndola sangrar pero conoció a un chico de sudadera roja que le había pedido disculpa.

Mente de Leni: _Como que fue un gran golpe._

Miro aquel chico porque me pidió una disculpa pero al verlo tenía una cara algo agitada sé que fue un accidente lo dice su cara que cambio a una preocupada_. _

_-Lo mejor sería decir que estoy bien no quiero asustarlo, nunca lo había visto en clases, debe ser su primer día pero creo que se había presentado. Aun así esa mano tiene cortadas se ve tan, tan, varonil._

Leni fue llevado a la enfermería pro aquel sujeto provocando un conflicto con Lori, peor lo que no sabían ambas es que se había hecho amigo de Bobby quien Lori estaba enamorada de él. Pero Leni se quedó asombrada por aquel chico, que le presto una sudadera roja muy importante para él.

Se veía gastada, rota incluso quemada, pero a palabras del chico era muy importante. Además a Leni vio con detalle que tenía sangre. Por lo que a su manera como una forma de agradecerle su amabilidad fue de conocer las partes rotas y devolvérsela varios días después.

Después de varios días en el que iniciaron las clases Leni conoció al chico de la sudadera roja se llamaba Isaac, un chico latino de 15 años que se mudó a Royal Wood con su tío por petición de su padres. Pero el comentaba que lo más bello que ha conocido de royal Woods era ella, ella se sentía feliz al estar con ese chico debido a que era atento sabia escuchar, cuando Leni se equivocaba solo le sonreía y platicaba donde estaba mal para que pudiera mejorar. Cuando estaba fon lisa ella se sentía tonta por la superioridad de conocimiento con su hermana de casi 4 años. Pero con él no le importaba ella se sentía feliz aunque el chico era inteligente le gustaba tomarse las cosas con calma mientras que el a voz abierta admiraba a Leni considerándola muy rápido su mejor amiga, los viernes se gustaba en la casa Loud el chico rápidamente se adaptó algo que sorprendió a la modista debido a que tenía miedo de espantarlo por la cantidad de gente que habita en esa casa. También le había pedido su sudadera roja con el fin de arreglársela, lo que ella le gustaba era que se viera bien la gente al usar ropa de comodidad.

Antes del baile de bienvenida ella quería ir con aquel muchacho, mas sin embargo Lori le dio una realidad.

-Literalmente será su primer baile sería mejor que lo dejes ir con su prima cristal.

Leni cuando se enteró que su prima era Cristal se había disgustado debido a que ella sabida como la chica no agradaba a la Loud, pero no le importaba, mas no le gustaba la idea que ella tenía que ir con él. Pero Lori tenía razón era más adecuado que eso fuera con su prima. Afortunadamente el chico logro un plan para que uno de sus amigos Chris fuera a salir con su prima el quería salir con Leni, aquel chico se sentiría el máximo debido a que Leni rechazaba chico tras chico para aceptar su invitación…

Leni el día del baile recordaba lo que había vivido en un mes aquel chico.

-Sé que no es muy apuesto, pero ha sido un buen amigo…

-Después de conocerlo cuando me tiro al suelo… al ir camino por los pasillos el abrió su puerta de su casillero, la rubia sangraba mientras veía al chico extendiéndole su mano para levantarla darle su sudadera roja, el chico se alegró al verla, se había impresionado de le belleza de la joven Leni. Empezaron a hablar conocerse, el latino la llevo a la enfermería.

Se conocieron, el chico hizo lo posible para poder conocerle aún más. A primera cita la tuvieron en el trabajo del chico en una pizzería donde casualmente trabajaba Bobby el futuro novio de Lori. Después cada viernes el chico asistió a su casa para ayudarla a estudiar química y otras materias donde la chica no era buen buena.

-Hasta que unos días del baile se le presentó la oportunidad de invitarla, esta acepto y cuando el chico se despidió de ella con un beso en el cachete el latino se aceroc para darle otro con la intensión… De dárselo en los labios. Pero fue cerrado por un portazo en la cara de aparte de la hermana mayor.

El chico la verdad encajo bien en la casa Loud, mas con la bebe Lily quien fue la primera en conocer de la familia, claro también con Lincoln el albino y el eran un par de geeks, algo que le gustaba a Leni pues veía a Isaac, el nombre del chico como un hermano para Lincoln, un ejemplo a seguir.

En una de sus citas tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a toda la familia Loud, quien le encanto el guisado del padre, le comento a la mama que es asistente de dentista que se podría considerar una señorita pues hacia el trabajo de una enferma la misma profesión de su madre. También pudo conocer a las demás hermanas, a la comediante y a la rockera quien había conocido antes den la escuela las cuales había simpatizado con ella. Ganado una buena impresión.

Unos días antes Leni, llego tarde pues por un experimento de lisa, la niña genio donde su cara quedo hincada con lo que parecía unas manchas rojas y otro día porque estaba ayudando a Lincoln con un proyecto de su familia, pero el chico se llevaba bien con toda la familia.

El día del baile había llegado donde Lori deseaba ser la reina del baile para superar a Carol, mientras que Leni no le importaba pero todos aseguraban que iba ser la ganadora.

Cuando estaba en el baile su pareja lo animaba a bailar ella seguía sus pasos, ambos no tenían ritmo pero se estaban divirtiendo, riéndose bebiendo ponche, siguiendo la música para moverse, eran más que simples amigos, eran amigos de los que bailan ambos se divertían peri de un momento para otro Isaac se retiró para no volver. No fue sino hasta el premio del rey y reina donde nombraba los ganadores fue así como Leni se declaró reina junto con Chaz mientras que Lori perdió contra Carol. Iba todo bien pero en eso surgió un pleito contra un chico llamado Taylor entro en pleito con Isaac donde se agarraron a golpes hasta terminar en barrados de pintura.

El fin de semana estaba ya Lincoln se había acercado hablar con su hermana.

-Leni siento que no allá salido bien tú cita y que Isaac fuera un agresor violento. Lincoln abrazaba para consolar a su hermana

-Descuida me di cuenta de que no es así, es un chico agradable pero por lo que se él hizo eso por mí. No quiso que pasaras pena

Lo que Lincoln no se sabía es que el siguiente fin de semana pasó lo siguiente:

Lincoln estaba en la tienda de comics había encontrado el comic Ace Savvy contra la liga de la justicia. El chico quería comprar el comic había muy pocos, pero al llegar al mostrador Isaac aquel chico que había llevado a su hermana al baile lo estaba comprando. Molestando a Lincoln.

-Tú, oye te tengo algo que decir. No es por lo de mi hermana es que yo no puedo permitir que te lleves el ultimo comics de Ace Savvy serás muy fan pero tanto como yo hacía que de la manera más amable te pido...

El chico lo interrumpía ya que extendió su mano donde estaba el comic indicando que se lo estaba dando.

-¿Me lo estas regalando? (Asentía con su cabeza).

-Yo, yo no sé qué decir. Un gracias se oirá bien el chico salía de la tienda mientras veía a Lincoln sonriendo y dándole un pulgar de aprobación

Lincoln hablando a la cuarta pare

-Supongo que no es tan malo como parece. Que no me miren así sigue siendo una historia de mi programa y tengo derecho a romper la cuarta pared como aparecer, aunque no sea el protagonista.

**Dias despues**

En eso escuchan otras hermanas la conversación del albino y la rubia

-No la he visto, la cara es un psicópata.

-Literalmente es un demente.

\- Oculta un pasado oscuro, tenebroso con una revelación tétrica que me agrada. Suspiro.

-Deberían correrlo no es así hermanas.

-Que corra a su pueblo el ratón más veloz Jajaja lo pillan.

-No sería apto que una belleza como Leni anduviera con un cualquier como él.

El lunes siguiente Leni estaba nerviosa ya que no había apelado con Isaac pero empezaba a escuchar los rumores de su posible expulsión porque durante la hora de almuerzo vio como el chico estaba siendo regañado por su tío mientras que sus amigos y sus primos entonces fueron a preguntar a Cristal

-Oye sé que no te agrado, pero quiero que sepas tu primo sí. Él es mi mejor amigo y me siento culpable por lo que hizo por mí.

La chica solo la miraba entrando en un estado de shock sin saber lo que pudiera pasar. Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar debido a su culpa por ser tan egoísta y buscar una venganza innecesaria.

Leni solo inclino la cabeza por tristeza.

-Oye te quiero dar las gracias. Se escuchaba una voz siendo Chris quien agradecía a la modista

Leni empezaba hablar con Chris por otro asunto fuera de Isaac.

-Yo, bueno creo que falle no pude hacer que tú y cristal tuvieran su cita perfecta.

-¿De qué hablas? Gracias a ti estamos juntos.

-O sea no me entiendo, como es que están juntos si ella y tú no están adheridos.

-Veras Leni te acuerdas cuando...

**Flashback**

_Después de que Isaac convenciera a Chris a invitar a Cristal ella acepto de mala gana ya que Isaac había logrado un favor. Cristal estaba hablando con su amiga y Leni las estaba escuchando._

_-Si, ¿cómo vez?_

_-Me parece lindo que tu primo te allá conseguido pareja para el bailé. _

_-A eso no me refería, si Chris será algo lindo pero no creo que sea mi tipo y Leni como la odio Isaac saldrá con ella. A ya el, pero porque no me saco de la cabeza a esa niña que en su cabeza sola hay aire._

_Leni había agachado su cabeza tocándose su cráneo y solo se escuchaba un hueco._

_-Tiene razón yo soy una tonta._

_-Tal vez tenga razón, en ambos lados. Se acercaba Chris viendo a la rubia._

_Chris: No le gustare por ser chaparro pecoso y ser de los raros. Y a ti no te agrada por un pleito de ya más de 2 años, pero Isaac me aseguro que veía algo en mi para cambiar a Cristal. Como él ve algo en ti en esa bondad con las persona._

_Leni: yo quiero hacer el bien y llevarme bien con ella pero nose como._

_Chris: tengo una idea. Ayúdame a enamorar a Cristal, que vea que fue gracias a tu ayuda, ella deberá en tender lo linda que eres. Por eso vine a pedir tu ayuda. _

_Leni: pero no se dé como ligarse a una chica. Aunque soy una chica._

_Chris: se mi modelo de amor, debes de haber sentido algo por un chico ¿Que querías trasmitir?_

_Leni: si con uno cada vez que lo veo los jueves solo me pregunto que pasaría si fuera un poco más lista, si fuera más guapa. Enserio tendría la fuerza para hablarle de amor, me hago pequeñita con su presencia solo quisiera ser de revista._

_Chris: Que más ¿cómo te sientes con él?_

_-Me lo topo en la ruta, no me da la fuerza para ir a hablar con él pero me gusta usar mi vestido las bonito, si el supiera que por él lo llevo, trato de estar enfrente del pero solo llego a suspirar cuando me ve, cierro los ojos y doy un gran suspiro mientras que el solo se queda mirando. A veces de los suspiro dijo su nombre lo que yace entrar en confusión al chico. Me da pena y solo me hace pensar en lo que se pregunta "De seguro piensa en lo tonta que soy". Cada jueves, de jueves a jueves en la ruta. Hasta donde se baja para Quedarme viendo cómo se va._

_Chris: yo no sabía que sentías eso por alguien. Yo veo a cristal y mi corazón late tan rápido que se fuera a detener._

_Leni: con eso servirá, ven te ayudare_

_Chris: wow te lo agradezco. ¿Cómo te lo pagare?_

_Leni: cuando se casen yo hare el vestido. La chica le sonreía al pelirrojo que no solo su cabello si no su cara estaba en un color escarlata _

_-Por favor lisa, necesito tu ayuda. Suplicaba Leni encada a la altura de su hermana científica. _

_-Para nada no ayudare en una conquista de atracción para rines de apareamiento en adolescentes. Replicaba la científica_

_-Además tengo que hacer otras cosas que lleven mi inteligente más alto._

_-Como tu tarea de manualidades. Apuntaba al rincón donde se veía papeleta tirada hecha un desastre._

_-bueno no está terminada y no es el mayor logro pero lo hare algún día._

_-Qué te parece esto. Te ayudo con tu tare y me ayudas para esos chucos estén juntos._

_-mmmm ayudar a unos simples homosapiens para que sientan atracción y logren tener acto de coito o perder mi tiempo en un ridículo trabajo de kínder._

_-Trato hecho. Pero lo hare por la ciencia. _

_Leni gritando de emoción abrazo a su hermana ._

_Durante esos días Leni le había dado indicaciones a Chris para lugares a donde ir con Cristal que debería hacer, tomarse de las manos que comprarle, decirle que se veía bien con la ropa que usaba. Todo mediante micrófonos hechos por lisa. Así como una lista de frases románticas para el momento, la motivación de Chris era tanta que cada vez se iba abriendo con Cristal y esta era correspondida, lo que una semana se pudo lograr gracias al trabajo y esfuerzo de la rubia de cómo ser un ejemplo para enamorar a una chica, durante muchos tiempo ha rechazado a un monto de hombres por su justo, pero porque no había tenido intenciones de enamorarse…_

_Ttuvieron un par de citas_

_El día del baile Isaac había llevado a Leni pero cuando se cruzó con Cristal y Chris lea sonrió ya que esta había logrado enamorase del pelirrojo. Durante el baile el chico se alejó de Leni, mientras que Chris estaba bailando con su nueva novia veía a Leni._

_-Necesito decirte algo afuera. _

_Los chicos estaban saliendo del gimnasio mientras que el pelirrojo señalo a la rubia para que fuera._

_-¿Que tenías que decirme?_

_-La verdad es que me gustas mucho, te quiero y te agradezco que seas mi novia pero todo esto no se había sido posible por..._

_En eso parece Leni algo apenada porque no sabe de la reacción de la latina. _

_-De ella, a lo mejor estas molesta pero no lo hizo con mala intención._

_-La chica se había sorprendido no sabía cómo actuar e incluso antes de que pudiera responder. Se escuchó un sonido._

_-bien chicos es hora de anunciar al rey y reina de cada generación _

_Lo que provoco que entraran y se hiciera la gran broma roja._

**Fin del flashback**

-Como que es una gran historia. Pero aun así no sé qué más pasó al final.

Chris: ahora somos novio, pero aun necesito tu ayuda. Sé que al chico que te gusta es Isaac pero en vez de luchar contra la hermana celosa tendrás que ganarte a la prima envidiosa.

En la tarde del día siguiente, mientras que Isaac estaba en detención Leni y cristal se toparon en el baño. La latina estaba llorando pero Leni por experiencia sabía que no era buena idea acercarse a ella, lo hizo a una larga distancia.

-¿Todo está bien?

La chica la abraza

-Perdón, enserio perdóname por todos estos años actuar de inmadura. Comprendí que eres muy dulce y me enamore de un chico grandioso lo asombroso es que tu estuviste ahí para hacerlo posible es algo que estaré eternamente agradecida.

-No tienes porque me hace feliz verte feliz, me gusta que la gente se sienta bien y lo porque veía cuando estaba con él. Bueno era tu mejor parte.

-¿Cómo te lo podre pagar?

-Muy simple en la boda déjame hacer tu vestido. Mi sueño es hacer el vestido de novia para la esposa de mi hermano pero puedo practicar contigo y el mío.

-Creo que si estaría muy bien. Sollozaba la chica.

-También le prometí a Isaac que haría lo mismo.

-Creo que ese deberías de planearlo muy bien

-¿Porque?

-Algún día lo sabrás pero por ahora debes saber que eres su mejor amiga.

En eso cristal le da otro abrazo y se retira despidiéndose de Leni

Leni había entendido la indirecta sobre Isaac.

Pasaría 3 semanas mientras que aquel muchacho estaba en detención con 3 de las hermanas Loud. Leni convivio con su amiga y siguió dando consejos a Chris y a cristal de como tener un simple noviazgo algo que a la chica le gustaría tener un chico que la ame que la respeto que la ayudo a mejorar como persona, Leni esperaba conocer esa persona.

Desde ese entonces Cristal estaba totalmente agradecía con Leni, la consideraba su única y mejor amiga, ahora sabia porque todo el mundo la quería. Y como no quererla si ella es tan grandiosa, mientras Chris estaba eternamente agradecida con ella.

-Sabes Leni, a decir verdad, eres única.

-Si amiga, tú vales 1 millón de personas.

-Eres de quien admirar y seguir tus pasos.

-Te agradecemos. Decían ambos para abrazarla.

Leni soñaba con eso con un novio para algún día casarse…

**Futuro**

En el 2025 Leni estaba terminando de arreglarse para su boda

-Haber chicas dejen verme en el espejo.

Leni se acercaba con un vestido de novia vestido largo blanco algo de un color verdoso siendo conocido como Aqua, con un esconde de flores azules, con un velo de igual largo color rojo.

Todas en la habitación: Estas perfectas.

Leni: Gracias chicas hoy es un día muy importante para mí y agradezco que estén aquí. Mis hermanas, mi mama, mis amigas de la preparatoria, las de la universidad incluso ustedes chicas las amigas de él. Creo que es hora solo me falta hablar con Lincoln lo pueden buscar

Unos minutos después

Lincoln: Bien Leni espero que ahora que tengas tu diario puedas escribir ahora más aventuras pero será con él.

Leni: Seremos él me dijo "Dame la mitad de mi vida y yo te daré la mitad de la mía". Lincoln lo amo.

-Y él te ama a ti.

-No puedo esperar más para casarme. Quisiera que él estuviera que para ver este día.

La chica quería llorar pero instantáneamente el albino le quito la lágrima y puso una sonrisa para abrazarla.

Caminaban por los pasillos de la iglesia donde una chica la estaba esperando.

-Amiga, mírate estas hermosa. Decía un cristal de 25 años viendo a su amiga con su vestido de boda.

-Lo siento pero la novia no tiene tiempo.

-Yo se que no, hoy se casara, pero te falta algo muy importante. Toma

La chica le daba el ramo de flores a su amiga.

-Que tierna me regalar flores, pero si quiero que alguien me de flores ya lo tengo a él. Decía inocente con una sonrisa. Haciendo que ambos se golpearon la frente.

-Es broma, muchas gracias cristal. La abrazo y fue correspondía

Lincoln: Hola, Leni, papa te está esperando para entregarte, además tienes a las madrinas allá, y Lily te está esperando para sostener tu vestido y echar los pétalos. Adelante vamos que tu esposo te está esperando.

Entonces Leni se acercaba a la puerta donde su padre la estaba esperando para examinarla hasta el altar. Las puertas se abrían mientras que el sonido de un piano se escuchaba donde los invitados se levantan para ver la llegada de la novia al altar la chica solo miro enfrente a su futuro esposo quien sonreía al ver lo hermosa que estaba y pensaba que su modista fue el mejor ejemplo para un modelo de amor.

**Fin**

**Nota del autor**

**Este one shot es un resumen los primeros 7 capítulos de "Por amar a un Loud". Donde se centra más en Leni y en su pasado.**

**Aunque también habla de datos importantes de capítulos mucho más adelante como Trevor e incluso Chaz.**

**Espero que les allá gustado y pasen a la historia principal. **

**Muchas gracias**


End file.
